


Dancing With Strangers.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe-Human, Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Teaches Dean how to Tango., Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dancer Castiel (Supernatural), Dancing, Dirty Talk, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, First Kiss, Flexible Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hot, Implied Bottom Castiel, Implied Top Dean, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Sexy Dancing, Sexy Times, Steamy Times hehehe, Swimmer Dean Winchester, Tango, Tango Instructor Castiel, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: "What?"Cas asks, eyes roaming over Dean's face, especially his lips. If it were upto Dean, he'd have leaned in further and kissed Cas already, but he likes the tension building up around them."Why don't you… teach me how to tango…? Huh? Cause look, I know crap about this, so maybe that will distract you. Whatcha say?"Dean asks, only blushing faintly, because damn it, he's trying to be smooth, okay? So just let him. Besides, have you seen Cas move? The way his hips move? Heavenly.Cas chews his bottom lip, refraining a playful smirk that tugs at his lips."Alright."





	Dancing With Strangers.

Its a usual Saturday evening, where Dean's wrapping up his swimming lessons. The students have all gone home, and its around six fifteen p.m. He heads over to the shower, and since he's the coach, he's last to head home. He's already switched off the lights and generators near the pool, and he looks forward to a nice, hot shower to cool him off, and then he'll head home.

Dean enters the locker room and opens his locker to get his bag. His spare clothes- a black, long sleeved henley t-shirt, his jeans and a fresh set of boxers. He grabs his towel and enters one of the stalls nearest to him. The shower starts and Dean lets out a relieved sigh. Nothing better than a hot shower to take the chlorine smell off his skin. He runs his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp as the steaming water touches his skin.

He's about to start soaping up his chest when he hears it.

He can makes it out distinctly.

Its the soft sound of tango music.

He's confused for a moment, since the tango lessons that take place in the empty hall next to the pool, have already ended half an hour ago, yet he can hear that someone's turned on the music again, but its not the way it is usually loud. Its much softer, like its only meant for a few people.

Naturally, his mind wanders off to the sexy tango instructor. Dean remembers the first time he saw him. He walked up to Dean, who was sitting by the pool, bare chested and dripping with water. Dean had been doing his routine laps before his lessons when the man had come to him. Dean remembers his first thought on seeing him had been, ' _Damn, that is one extremely fine man._ '

His eyes were alluring baby blues, his lips peachy and soft, and there was always a light hint of a smirk on his lips, as if the man knew exactly what he did to the people around him. Honestly, in Dean's opinion, he could easily make a straight person question their sexuality.  
His voice had been even captivating, smooth and suave and a slight spark of playfulness hidden beneath.

Dean remembers the way he outstretched his palm and tilted his head gently.  
_"I'm Castiel, Castiel Novak. I'm going to be taking tango lessons in that empty hall. So if the music gets loud, just please tell me, okay?"_

Dean had nodded absent-mindedly, taking his hand and shaking it. If anything, he only failed to notice how the man's eyes had lingered on his bare chest a few seconds longer than necessary, and then he had vanished, only to be seen in the hall. The windows were made of glass, thereby allowing anyone outside to get a clear view inside.

If Dean had thought the man was beautiful, he had clearly judged too quickly. Because once the music started, the man had grabbed hold of another man, his partner, Dean guessed, and the way he danced, twirling around, hands locked, eyes bearing into each other's, faces so close, bodies pressed and the music so sultry, oh heavens, this man was an angel on earth. Scratch that, a literal greek god. His hips moved smoothly, and his back arched in a way Dean never even knew it could.  
His legs spread wider when his partner twirled him on the floor and his ass? Dean didn't even want to venture into that territory, because he knew there was no coming back. His face, Dean recalls, had been so confident and determined. He wasn't smiling, but the way he moved, elegance radiated from him, and even the hardest step seemed effortless.

A sharp pressure hits Dean's gut, and he realizes he's been touching himself, stroking his cock lazily to thoughts of the sexy tango dancer. He groans, picking up a faster pace, squeezing at the base of his cock, imagining its Castiel's hand working him off, his eyes fixed on Dean's. Its hitting him, oh fuck, its hard, and his muscles are clenching, his balls feel tighter and his breathing is abrupt. He comes hard, with Castiel's name on his lips, spilling his release all over the wet tiling.

He curses himself, and quickly wraps up his shower, wanting to get atleast one quick look of who's dancing. He's ninety nine percent sure its Castiel, since he's the only one who has the keys to the hall, except the owner of the entire building.

He quickly finishes drying himself off, and puts on his clothes. The music is still playing, although the song has been rewinded a few times, as if the dancer is practicing. Dean quickly takes a look at himself in his selfie camera, styling his hair in the way that most ladies tell him he looks hot in. He digs in his bagpack for the small pocket perfume he's sure he put in there some time ago in the past. He sprays some of it on his neck and body, hoping he doesn't still smell like chlorine. He keeps his phone in the side pocket of his bagpack, puts his swimsuit in a plastic bag, and stuffs it in his bagpack. He hangs it over his shoulder and walks out of the locker room, shutting all the power off as he goes.

Finally, he can sense the music getting clearer and louder as he nears the hall's entrance. He stands at the door of the hall and tries to get a better view from where he's standing, but also trying not to be too visible.

_Oh goodness gracious._

Its Castiel. But he's completely alone. Only one or two lights have been turned on, making the hall seem dimmer. His eyes are shut and he's dancing alone. The music is sensual and has a nice, medium tempo. His body looks so graceful, as if he were dancing on the clouds, and his arms move so fluent and sharply, his hips swirling around so… so… fuck, this should be illegal. Like porn, but with clothes on, Dean muses, and face palms himself. He takes a deep breath and leans on one of the side panels of the door frame with his hands folded across his chest, just losing himself in the sight infront of him.

One part of him wants to go over and drag his hands all over those taut, stiff muscles, and another part of him wants to stay rooted where he is, and drink in Castiel's suave movements. One particular move catches his attention, as Castiel spins himself around on the tip of one of his foot, the other leg kicking up into the sky, as Castiel bends down, till both of his feet form a straight, vertical line. Dean realizes Castiel is freestyling, dancing just for himself. He feels a little bad for spying on him like this, but he's also a little turned on. The music comes to a soft end, and he knows he should leave, but he can't get himself to move.

Suddenly, yet slowly, Castiel opens his eyes and turns around, and instantly meets Dean's eyes. Dean feels like a deer caught in a headlight, and he falters his pose, becoming more alarmed. He tries to turn back and walk away but feels confused between facing Castiel and walking away, so he, being the super un-suave gentleman that he is, trips over his own leg and falls face flat on the ground with a string of cuss words.

"Jesus- Fuck-  
He mutters as his body falls with a thud. His nose is throbbing, and his chest is hurting slightly.

"Oh my god!"  
He hears Castiel say, and then there's a soft hand on his back, and the warmth of Castiel, crouching down near him.

"Dean? Are you alright?"  
Castiel enquires with concern, and he's tilting his head to look at Dean. Dean takes a deep breath, and sits up, folding his legs over each other, rubbing his nose. He squeezes his eyes shut, causing them to become glassy, as he sniffs and tries to numb the pain in his nose.

Castiel's hand is on his shoulder now, rubbing it with comfort. Dean shakes his head, and more than the physical pain, the shame hits him harder. He tries to avoid Castiel's gaze, and mumbles a few lousy apologies.

"Sorry- sorry- uhm, I wasn't-uh- sorry-"  
He mutters, and finally the pain has gone down a little. Collecting his scattered dignity, and almost a tea spoon of courage, he looks up at Castiel.

Castiel's eyebrows are knitted together, and his eyes are fixed on Dean's face with worry.

"Are you okay?"  
He asks softly, and Dean nods mindlessly.

Fuck, Cas is even more prettier up close. His lips are wet, probably from licking them, and his eyes are deep blue, fixed only on Dean's face. His jaw is well-defined, and Dean can make out the mild stubble on his cheeks and jaw.

"Yeah… Yeah, sorry about that, I'm uh, I'm fine."  
Dean looks away and nods his head, pushing himself up on his feet. Castiel stands up with him and remains hesitant for a few seconds, while Dean adjusts his shirt and pulls up his jeans.

"Sorry- uhm-"

"Its okay. Its okay, you can stop apologizing."  
Castiel smiles at him softly.

Dean's never been this close to him, and something about the dimness of the room, the closeness between them, makes him feel somehow more connected to Castiel. Castiel's eyes are on his, and then he looks away with a slight blush.

"Sorry, I was just passing by."  
Dean lies, and Castiel looks back up at him, smirking like he can see right through him.

"Seems like you were passing by for a really long time, huh."  
Castiel folds his arms across his chest, looking at Dean with a subtle playfulness.  
Dean feels instantly guilty, like being caught red-handed doing something illegal. His eyes widen and he opens his mouth to defend himself, but can only stutter incoherently.  
Damn it, why is talking to hot people so hard?

Finally, he sighs and shakes his head.  
"You knew? That I was watching?"  
He fidgets with his pink finger, looking down shyly.

Castiel steps closer and shrugs.  
"Yes, I uh, I could feel your eyes on me."

Dean looks at Castiel's eyes, and he holds Dean's gaze for a moment. Dean can see something hidden within, a more intent look, and before it gets too awkward, they both look away, blushing slightly.

"Uhm, sorry, uh, I'll be gone if you want me to-"  
Dean says starting to turn around, but a hand on his wrist stops him. He sees Castiel's eyes widen, and he's shaking his head defensively.

"No! I mean- Wait- I mean- I don't, I don't mind you being here…"  
Cas licks his lips, and studies Dean's face.

"You don't?"  
Dean asks, and Cas shakes his head.

"No… I mean, I wasn't really expecting or  
hoping for an audience, but uhm, you're welcome to stay."  
Castiel smiles gently, and Dean can almost feel his heart melt inside his chest. He looks down to see Castiel's hand still on his wrist, but regrets doing that, since Castiel lets go of it right then.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Castiel."  
Dean replies, smiling back at Castiel, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just call me Cas."  
Castiel corrects him, and Dean smiles.

"Okay, Cas."

They look at each other for a second, before Castiel moves away to pause the music, and Dean walks in, setting his bagpack at the corner of the huge hall. Almost two sides of it are large, wall mirrors, and Dean watches Cas through one of them as he browses through music on his ipod, that's connected to the big speakers in the room.

"So, what are you doing here? I mean at this time? I thought your lessons got over a long time ago."  
Dean asks.

Cas looks up at him through the mirror.

"Actually um, when I'm stressed… or angry… I dance... You know, probably like you swim to relieve your stress. The same way."  
He shrugs, and tilts his head slightly, swiping at his phone.

"You, uh, how do you know that?"  
Dean asks, because he clearly remembers not seeing anyone when he swims to blow off steam. He makes sure to do it discreetly in the morning, so no one can bother him. So unless Cas happened to just stumble on him by accident...

When he looks at Cas, Cas's cheeks are flushed red from his nose to ears, and he's opening his mouth and closing it indecisively, as if thinking of what to say.

"Not that I ever spied on you, I just… made a… assumption! Yeah, just an assumption."  
He nods his head and looks away, but Dean can read him like an open book.

"Oh yeah? What were you stressed about then?"  
Dean's carefully making his way across the room towards Cas.

Cas smiles at Dean and Dean falters a little, but then walks over to him confidently, not feeling the need to be shy anymore.

"Its um…"  
Cas starts. He licks his lips nervously, and rubs a hand over his neck.

"You can tell me… or not, I mean that's your choice… You know what they say, its better to cry on the shoulders of a stranger."  
Dean is totally, absolutely bullshitting his way through this conversation.

"Who says that?"  
Cas asks him, narrowing his eyes in confusion and that's probably the cutest thing Dean's ever seen.

"That's not the point Cas… Tell me, what's making you angry?"  
Dean finally makes his way across, and leans against the glass window, looking intently at Cas.

Cas takes a deep breath, and puts his ipod down on top of the speaker.  
He presses his fingers, and bites his bottom lip before sighing.  
"Its just… I have this competition, you know, and its um, its a huge deal… I'm talking international level- groups, duos coming in from more than fifteen countries are participating, and only ten winners get chosen to uhm, get this advanced level certification and its, its, I want to win, I really want a spot in top ten. My group's been training for years for this, and uhm, its a few weeks from now, but I'm still a little scared…"

Cas takes a deep breath and Dean nods. That's interesting news, of course, and he didn't know Cas was competing in something like that.

"Hey, uhm, Cas, you're really good, you know that right?"  
Its a rhetorical question but Cas nods gently. Dean finds himself gravitating closer towards Cas, until he's completely invading Cas's personal space. Cas is a little shorter than him, so Dean needs to lower his gaze just a little.  Dean doesn't know if Cas likes it or not, but he takes hold of the brunet's wrist, and slowly starts rubbing assuring circles over his pulse point.

"Don't worry, you're going to be great, alright?"  
Dean says, and for a minute, he can't believe how soft his voice sounds, and Cas looks at him with these deep, kitten like eyes, and suddenly, Dean is hit with a kind of feeling that makes him want to hold Cas in his arms.

Cas nods slowly, and smiles at Dean, studying his eyes, then down to his lips, and back up his eyes again.  
"You're very sweet, Dean."

Dean smiles back and looks over at the empty hall.  
"So, are you practicing, or distracting yourself?"

"I'm distracting myself. Telling myself to change my focus… But I keep going back to thinking about the competition…"  
Cas shakes and hangs his head, looking at Dean's hands on his.

"Well… I don't know what I can do to help…"  
Dean muses for a minute.

"You should go home, don't let me keep you waiting."

"Oh no, there's no one back home, and I'd rather be with you Castiel."  
Dean feels adventurous, so he leans in a little more. He can now clearly see the fascinated gleam in Cas's eyes.

"Hey… I have an idea."  
Dean says, before Cas can speak up.

"What?"  
Cas asks, eyes roaming over Dean's face, especially his lips. If it were upto Dean, he'd have leaned in further and kissed Cas already, but he likes the tension building up around them.

"Why don't you… teach me how to tango…? Huh? Cause look, I know crap about this, so maybe that will distract you. Whatcha say?"  
Dean asks, only blushing faintly, because damn it, he's trying to be smooth, okay? So just let him. Besides, have you seen Cas move? The way his hips move? _Heavenly_.

Cas chews his bottom lip, refraining a playful smirk that tugs at his lips.  
"Alright."  
He shrugs, and Dean smiles at him wide and glorious. Cas looks away and lets out a soft chuckle, that has Dean falling for him harder.

Cas pulls away from Dean, and Dean can feel the cold air take his place instead. Cas moves towards the speaker and takes hold of his ipod again.

"Y'know, you can like, explain shit to me. I can get to know it better, and you can also take your mind of things."  
Dean suggests. He gives Cas a once over, but a bit more observant now. He's wearing a white button up shirt with the first button undone, and the shirt is tucked neatly into his black trouser. He's also wearing these  polished, black tango shoes, and Dean's just wearing sneakers. But its not going to be professional crap, so it doesn't matter.

"Well, you see, there's a _milonga_ , the dance which is usually more… fun and social. Its mostly at parties and happy events. Its very playful and exciting. But a _tango_ on the other hand-"

A familiar music fills Dean's ears, and he knows he's heard it somewhere, he just can't put his finger on it. Before he knows it, Cas has made his way over to Dean, and is now dragging him by his hand to the middle of the floor.

"-A tango is a bit sorrowful… But not necessarily. It can be a quite _i_ _ntimate_ -"

Cas presses against Dean's chest, and his breath hitches in his throat. Cas bites down on his lip, and let his hand glide up Dean's abs and up to his shoulder. Dean takes that as a cue to fold his arm around Cas's waist.  
Cas eyes fix on his, and Dean can tell Cas is getting into his element. Still, when Dean squeezes his waist, he can hear a gasp escape Cas's lips. Cas raises an eyebrow, a mischievous grin tugging at the corner of his lips as he slides his right palm into Dean's left one, letting his fingers linger on Dean's palm a little longer than they should. Dean locks their fingers together and waits for Cas to say something.

"Keep your back straight- no- don't stiffen your muscles too much. Let it be a more natural thing for your body."  
Cas says correcting Dean's posture by pushing his fingers into Dean's shoulder.

Dean straightens his back and gives Cas a look urging him to continue.

"Yeah, so uhm, I'l be the follower and you'll be the leader since uhm, you're obviously, more broader, and uhm, built."  
Cas stutters, and Dean challenges him to hold his gaze. Dean's eyes drop to Cas's pink cheeks and he smirks slightly.

Cas licks his lips once, and composes himself.  
"So, uh, as I was saying- Tango's more intimate… It signifies anger, or jealousy between two lovers… Its very- very uh, passionate and… sensual…"  
Cas explains and Dean nods.

"Its all about losing yourself in the music…"  
Cas muses, and Dean smirks.

"I can do that."

"Okay then… close your eyes."  
Cas tells him, and Dean instantly obeys.

"Just wait for a minute, and let the music wash all over you."

There's something so attractive about the way Cas's deep voice is coaxing him. Before he knows it, Cas is swaying him gently. Its not much, just rocking their bodies forward and back, but it still feels so exciting. His skin is tingling, but he doesn't open his eyes.

"Okay, you can open them now…"  
Cas says, and Dean opens his eyes slowy, refocusing his vision on Castiel's beautiful face.

"Alright, here's a basic step-"  
Cas pauses, and nudges his knee between Dean's thighs, which shouldn't be so hot, actually, but its all kinds of sexy with the innocent way Cas is looking at him. Dean gets the message, and opens his legs a little wider.

"Okay, now follow my right leg with your left- back… that's right… back again, to the side, and… forward, step outside my leg, to the side and… step outside again and now we're back to our legs closed."

Cas guides him clearly, correcting him, and showing him where to and how to move his legs. Dean can't believe it himself, the fact that he's practicing how to tango, of all things.

"That's a basic eight step tango. Pay more attention, and try to remember the steps."  
Cas tells him, before looking down at their legs.  
Dean sees a chance and takes it.

"Sorry… guess I'm too distracted by my smokin' hot instructor."  
He blurts out with full confidence. Castiel freezes for a moment, and Dean starts to think it wad a bad idea, but then Cas is grinning at him incredulously, licking his lips and shaking his head.

"Well, get a hold on yourself then."  
Castiel replies with a hint of coyness, before digging his fingers harder into Dean's shoulders.

Cas takes a deep breath, and starts speaking again.

"Alright, pay attention to the steps and start on five… six… seven… now-"

Castiel repeats the set from before, Dean's legs following him. Dean is so fucking grateful to have the front seat to this. He studies how Cas's arms flex through his shirt, and how when he drops his neck and torso back, Dean can see a few drops of sweat run down his the curve of his shoulder, and Dean just wants to dip his head in there and lick down all the way to Cas's collar bone.

Instead, he keeps his eyes locked on Cas's, and even when he finishes the set, doesn't stop. They move across the dance floor in an unexpected sync, and Dean doesn't even know if they're doing the tango anymore. All he knows is that Castiel's hips are moving against his and his face is too close to Dean's.

"I'm gonna spin you now."  
Dean whispers. Cas doesn't respond, just lets Dean swirl him out, and then he's twirling back into Dean's arms, except now his back is pressed against Dean's chest.

"You're fairly good at this, it seems."  
Cas says breathlessly, grabbing Dean's opposite palms and then squatting and twirling himself back with his chest pressed against Dean's.

Dean just shrugs, sporting a smug look on his face.  
Cas dances his fingers up Dean's chest, lingering on his abs for a second before working their way up to his shoulders.

"The ladies must be fond of your physique. It is quite… well-built."  
Cas says, as Dean tightens his grip on Cas's waist, moving him gracefully across the room. Cas drops his chest back, and Dean pulls him back up again, this time their faces are merely a few centimetres away.

"Not just the ladies."  
Dean cocks an eyebrow, and Cas gazes at his eyes, down to  his lips and back to his eyes again, hands tightening around each other.

"Impressive. How are you still single then?"  
Cas drags his fingers down Dean's arm, placing it on the back of Dean's palm on Cas's waist, tugging at it to wrap further around.

"You just assumed I'd be single?"  
Dean tilts his head with a wicked grin.

"You wouldn't be touching all over me if you weren't, now, would you?"  
Cas sends him a challenging smirk, eyeing his lips greedily, wrapping his thigh around Dean's leg and pushing it down in a way that should be completely rated 18+.

Dean just scoffs and turns him around, locking him in his arms. He can feel Cas trying to squirm in his arms, but he squeezes tighter and lowers his face to whisper in Cas's ears softly.

"I don't see you complaining, though."

Dean can feel Cas gulp and scoff softly. He lets him go, one hand still holding Cas. Cas, as Dean has realised by now, loves being all extra, so he spins back into Dean's arms, and they're back to the basic position.  
Except then, Cas is leaning in, and Dean thinks, _finally_ , so he leans down closer, waiting for Cas to seal their lips together. Cas's hand is creeping up to the back of Dean's neck. He tilts his head, staring at Dean's lips and back up again, into his eyes. Dean lets himself go for a minute, as Cas advances closer, parting his lips slightly… Its happening… Dean's finally going to kiss the hot man from his fantasies. Just a little closer… and…

Cas moves away to the side, one hand still entwined through Dean's, grinning wickedly as he sways his hips to the music.  
Dean slouches down, shuts his eyes in defeat and rubs a palm over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head hopelessly.

"Cas, you fucking tease-"  
He tries not to smile, and bites down on the inside of his cheek. Cas, that sly fucker, is laughing now, dropping his body back and laughing like its the funniest things he's ever seen.

"Yeah, real funny, right. yeah."  
Dean nods sarcastically. Cas tries to refrain himself from chuckling, instead pushing his tongue to the side of his cheek.

Dean tugs Cas into his arms with one jerk, and Cas crashes against his firm chest. Before he can move away, Dean wraps one hand around his waist, keeping him in place.

"Cas."  
Its barely a whisper. A reminder that the music has stopped, and they are standing in the dim, empty hall, tucked into eachother's bodies. Cas is watching him now, fondly, if nothing. There's a small smile on his face, and his eyes are fixed onto Dean's face, as if there's something he wants to say but he can't.

Dean can't even form complete sentences, because here's Cas, literally standing in his arms, looking at him like he's the most beautiful thing in the world. He expects the feeling of lust that courses through him, but not the wave of affection that aches in his chest. He doesn't know if its Cas's smile, or his laughter, or his eyes or his lips, or his touch, but Dean knows he doesn't want to go back now.

"Dean."  
Cas says after what seems like an eternity, but its barely been a few seconds, and Dean can't stop thinking about him.

With a careful, hesitant tilt of his head, he tries to lean forward. Cas stares down at his lips, and then back up at his eyes. Cautious and ever so gently, Cas leans forward, parting his lips and shutting his eyes and its clear that this is the real deal.

Dean shuts his eyes, and lets his lips touch Cas's.

For a moment it feels like he's touched a live wire. Every nerve in him reacts, pulling Cas closer, sucking his bottom lip tenderly. He can feel Cas squirm a little, and then his hands are on Dean's cheek and neck, kissing back just as softly. It feels like the tension, the thick, dense wall of lust has suddenly crumbled down, and a new, stronger connection has bonded them, a more compassionate one.

Cas pulls away for a second, and Dean chases his lips, but Cas is breathing out now, unsteady and uncertain, and Dean feels like maybe he regrets it. But then there's a strong arm around his neck, and Cas is kissing him again, more fierce and hungry. His eyes are squeezed shut, but Dean can feel the urgency in his lips, and he tries his absolute best to be of service. Cause if Cas wants it rough and passionate, that's exactly what Dean's gonna give him.

Dean doesn't break the kiss apart, instead leaning down to grab hold of Cas's hips and picking him up. Its not easy, since Cas is obviously heavy, but Dean's picked up heavier weights, and the needy moan that escapes Cas's lips is so damn worth the effort. Blindly, he walks forward, slamming Cas's back against the mirror, making him grunt into the kiss, but then there's Cas's hands scrambling desperately over Dean's chest, pulling the shirt off his body.

"Dean- god, please-"  
Cas is moaning mindlessly, feeling his hands all over Dean's naked chest, kissing all over his lips, jaw and neck. Dean's getting breathless now, he can feel himself gasping and licking his drying lips. His eyes open for a brief moment, and he sees his reflection in the mirror.

 _Damn_. He thinks before pinning Cas to the mirror again. Cas is looking at him in confusion, but Dean doesn't explain, simply unbuttons his shirt, pulling it out from the pant and getting it partially off Cas's body. Its stuck across his arms, and yet, it has its own sexiness to it. Cas arches his back for a moment, and its the hottest damn thing Dean's ever seen. Dean leans up to steal a kiss from Cas's lips before lowering his head to flick his tongue over Cas's nipple. The loud gasp that he earns from Cas is  the perfect motivator, and he takes the pink, hard bud in his mouth, rolling it between his lips and licking a flat stripe over it. He drags his mouth to the centre of Cas's chest, kissing open-mouthed and wet all over Cas's torso.

There are fingers tangling through his hair, pulling his face upwards, and then Cas is kissing him senseless again. Its sweet yet hungry and demanding. Its the type of kiss you'd want during hot, bed-breaking kind of sex, all tongue and saliva, filthy and messy.  
Cas pulls back, thudding his head back against the mirror.

"Fuck."  
Cas mutters quiet and breathy, tugging at Dean's hair as Dean continues nuzzling and kissing him all down his neck and collarbone.

"Dean- need to- need to taste you-"  
Cas mumbles, clutching tightly onto Dean's bicep.

"You wanna taste me baby? Here, I got you-"  
Dean lowers him, letting Cas drop to his feet by himself. Dean instantly reaches for his trousers, rubbing his palm over Cas's hard clothed cock, relishing in the soft ' _oh…oh's_ that Cas is moaning out.

Cas pushes Dean's hand away, turning them around so that Dean's back is pressed against the mirror. His hands press into Dean's chest, holding him in place. Their chests rise and drop, and Cas keeps staring at Dean blankly, trying to form words in his mind. Dean just reaches out a palm to his cheek. Cas shifts his hold from Dean's chest to his shoulder, leaning up to kiss him- soft and sure. Only for that moment, there's no rush, there's just Dean, Cas and the electricity between them. There's no biting or nipping, no urgency, just passion, a lot of it, just a delicate and firm press of their lips together.

When Cas pulls away, he smiles softly, and Dean can clearly see the faint pink on his cheeks.  
"Hey Cas…"  
He says, for lack of anything better to say, to simply fill the silence.

"Hello Dean…"  
Cas caresses the side of Dean's neck, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. Dean presses against Cas, holding his waist tight, and kisses down his neck, sucking little marks in the curve, savouring the hungry moans Cas is making.

"Tell me- tell me what you want- whatever I can give you-"  
Dean murmurs softly against his neck, licking up the columns, leaving a stripe of wetness as he goes. Cas tangles his fingers through Dean's hair, tugging once at the nape of his neck. His hips push into Dean's needily, and Dean's attention is drawn to the bulge in both of their pants.

Cas quickly pins Dean back to the mirror, and waits for a moment, just staring at him, before he drops to his knees. Its so quick, almost as if Cas's vanished from his eyesight. He looks down at Cas, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

Before he pulls his pants down, Cas chews on bottom lip in consideration. He looks up at Cas, and Dean raises an eyebrow in question.  
Cas falters and shakes his head. He pulls his jeans down until they're pooling at Dean's ankles. Dean's erection is tenting his briefs, and cautiously, Cas reaches out, rubbing his thumb over the tip. That punches a loud moan right out of Dean's throat and he clasps a fistful of Cas'hair. Feeling a little more daring, Cas licks over the wet spot on Dean's briefs, and feels the hand in his hair tightening. He carefully pulls Dean's briefs down, springing his hard cock free. It hangs in front of him hard and erect, and Cas makes no haste in grabbing hold of it and giving it a nice, slow stroke.

Dean breathes out heavily at the first touch of Cas's hand on his cock. His palm is warm and firm, gripping and stroking from the base to the head, rubbing his thumb over the slit, sreading the precum gathered there all over the head of Dean's cock. Dean is slightly bigger than average in lenght, but he's even thicker, and he can tell by the way Cas's eyes are glued to his cock.

Cas leans forward, licking a stripe over his tip, and Dean tries not to moan like a slut. A few hesitant, trial licks later, Cas eyes Dean's cock before he tries to shove his mouth onto it. He realizes the thickness, and his eyes widen. Dean watches him as he opens his mouth wider, letting his lips sink down as far as they can on Dean's cock. Cas grabs hold of Dean's ankles, other hand on his thigh. He pulls his lips off with a pop, instead taking Dean's cock in his hand and starting a slow, gradual rhythm.

"Fuck, you're so thick, Dean, makes me so horny-"  
Cas is mumbling. Dean smiles at that, ruffling Cas's hair, as Cas begins to drop kisses all over the side and tip of Dean's cock. He takes only the tip of Dean's cock in his mouth, letting his palms stroke down the thicker length. He's sucking the tip of Dean's cock with a precise fervour, and it looks like he' enjoying it even more that Dean. Dean closes his eyes and lets the feeling take over him.

Cas pops his mouth off, licking his lips. He's tries to gather as much spit in his mouth, meanwhile pumping Dean's cock with his fist. Cas holds Dean's cock upwards, licking the underside, letting his tongue flick over the frenulum, and he can hear Dean gasp out loudly. Cas smirks, continuing his licking. He pulls away for a second, and then parts his lips, taking in as much of Dean's cock as possible, coating it around with wet, hot saliva, slicking his cock up. He starts a bobbing motion, letting Dean thrust his cock deeper into his mouth.

"Fuck, Cas- you're mouth- such a fucking slut for my cock-"  
Dean mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut, as Cas moves his head repetitively over Deab's cock. Cas pulls off with loud pop, palming his own cock through the confines of his trouser.

"Mmh- fuck my face, Dean-"  
Cas moans, looking up at Dean through the dark veil of lust. Dean studies his face for a moment, holding Cas's jaw in his hands tightly. There's spit running down all over his chin and glazed over his swollen, red lips. His eyes are dark and Dean can clearly see his arousal in them. He's on his knees, like he's praying to Dean.

"Want me to fuck your face? Huh? You sexy little thing- fuck, I'll fuck you anywhere, have you moaning my name-"  
Dean grabs his cock, giving it a single, long stroke, then slapping it lightly on Cas's lips, and fuck, he looks like a pornstar, but better.

"Open your mouth, baby."  
Dean demands, and Cas follows obediently, parting his mouth and blinking innocently up at Dean. Dean roughly pulls Cas's jaw apart wider, and Cas grips both of Dean's legs to stable himself. Dean tugs at Cas's hair, before sliding into the wet, tight heat of Cas's mouth. He can hear Cas hum desperately around his cock, and Dean just tightens his hold on Cas's hair, thrusting harder into his mouth.

"Mmh-"  
Cas moans, as Dean fucks into his mouth, picking a faster pace, watching Cas shut his eyes and take in Dean's cock hungrily.

"Yeah… you like that? Like my cock fucking your mouth like that?"  
Dean grunts, bucking his hips forward recklessly, shifting his hold from Cas's hair to his neck as he fucks into his throat. He can hear Cas choking a little, but he still goes, because Cas doesn't tell him to stop.

Finally, he can feel his balls clenching, a hot pressure and he knows he's going to be coming no time- oh fuck, it feels so good, like the sensation building up in his groin- just building and building- Dean's calves and thighs feel numb, and then Cas sucks at that one spot and-

"Oh fuck! Fuck fuck fuck-"  
Dean's cursing, and it feels like the entire pressure in his groin has just been punched out of him- and he's panting heavy now.

He opens his eyes to glance at Cas, and fuck, Dean's cum is spilling all over Cas's lips and chin, and he's swallowing down whatever he can. His dick twitches for more cum, and Cas licks all over it.  
Dean rests his head back, still watching Cas from below his panting chest, as he smirks up at Dean. Dean can't even move anymore, and he's sure his legs are going to turn to jelly in a few seconds. He gives Cas a goofy, blissed out smile and ruffles his head. Cas chuckles, but then he bends to the side a little, glancing at his face in the mirror behind Dean. He picks at the cum on his chin  and licks it off his finger. Dean watches him, licking his lips, and if he didn't feel so exhausted, he would've fucked Cas right there on the floor.

Cas tucks Dean's cock into his briefs, and pushes himself up to his feet, as Dean bends down and pulls his jeans up. His eyes fall on Cas's erection, and shit, he completely forgot about Cas. He feels guilty now.

"Hey uhm, you need a hand with that?"  
Dean tips at Cas's crotch, and Cas smiles, shaking his head.

"Maybe next time."  
He tilts his head and winks, before pulling Dean down for a soft kiss. Dean can taste light traces of himself on Cas's tongue, but then he pulls away.

"Wait, next time?"  
Dean asks incredulously, walking over to where his shirt has been discarded.

"Yes, uh, are you free tomorrow night? Maybe we could go out somewhere, I guess…"  
Cas shrugs, buttoning his shirt back up and adjusting himself.

"You mean, like a date?"  
Dean asks childishly, but Cas only smiles over at him.

"Yes, Dean, a date. You tell me, where would you like to meet?"

They're both adjusting themselves in the mirror, and Dean glances at Cas through it.

"Well, depends. What kind of food do you like?"  
Dean asks, turning towards Cas. Cas meets him in the middle, and Dean wraps his arms around Cas's waist.

"I'm quite fond of hamburgers, although they don't keep me in shape. I can cheat a little."  
Cas slings his arms around Dean's shoulders and nuzzles Dean's neck. Dean feels a warm feeling spread through his chest.

"I totally understand, man, its the same with me and pie."  
Dean gives an amused huff.

Cas smiles into his chest, and Dean just brushes his fingers through Cas's hair.

"So… I'll text you the time? And I can pick you up tomorrow. I know this really cool hamburger place."

"Alright… Well, take my number down, atleast."  
Cas shuts his eyes and smiles.

"Sure. Once you let me go."  
Dean chuckles.

"Well, then, that's going to take some time."  
Cas grins lazily.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so I had this idea in my brain for some time and i was so eager to get it written down. also, i don't know much about tango, but i would love to know you feedback. you're comments are literally the light in my life so don't forget to leave a kudos!
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> L'amour C'est Pour Rien
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](%E2%80%9Cwww.tumblr.com/blog/blueberryspacekitten%E2%80%9D)


End file.
